


RE-AMIYA

by AmiyaPurple



Category: Original Work, Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s), shapeshifter characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiyaPurple/pseuds/AmiyaPurple
Summary: Life is a fanfiction, Universe is a book, Amiya is the writer. 1st installment of the AMIYA Series





	RE-AMIYA

**WRITER DORM**

There is just only a white background without anything except this circular white sphere that is covered in flame that is colored pink that floats all alone.

"I'm bored to death, there is nothing to do aside from watching many universes dealing with their problem or world ending problem all that junk." The sphere said with an uncaring tone to it.

This is Amiya, a shape shifting being that changes any form with no limit to the point where it has no true form whatsoever, but their job is to explore the multiverse and ruin an aspect of that universe because of their own little game.

Amiya then swiped the holographic panel to find a universe that might have caught their interest. "RWBY? No, I have been there multiple times in different timeline and alternate universe, Kamen Rider.. It's filled to the grim of a power-fantasy child who can't even act like a normal human being.." Amiya then sighed as they then swiped the panel again but this time, something caught their interest.

"Symphogear.. Interesting.." Amiya then plugged a cable on the back of their sphere.

Amiya then gave a smirking face. "I see, this universe is about a singing gay magicial girl that feel like mecha, interesting.." Amiya then snaps their finger as the white background shatters in pieces like a broken glass and that leads to the outside of the Zwei Wing concert.

Amiya then started to morph into a form of a human that looks exactly like Tachibana Hibiki, the protagonist herself except the hair color is pink rather than orange, has pink eyes, a pink hoodie with long white stripe sleeves that cover her entire hand, a pair of white shorts and two pair of white boots.

Amiya looks at themself in the mirror. "I look Adorable." They said with a small smile to their face and turned themself toward the shattered entrance.

"My name is Amiya Tachibana." Amiya announced themself to nobody and walked toward the entrance.

* * *

**_Plot:One End_ ** ****


End file.
